So Lost
by destructo-goddess
Summary: Inu-Yasha betrayed Kagome. She now finds herself at Sessomaru's. What will happen next?
1. INUYASHA!

(Hello people. This is my first fanfiction, so if it sucks…well that is too bad now isn't it. Anyway……………………………yeah ok just read the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Inu-Yasha characters.says with sigh But if I did…

And now the story)

**So Lost**

"Inu-Yasha, why?" screamed Kagome. "I thought you-, I thought you-,"

"Thought I what?" Inu-Yasha smiled and gave a little laugh as he stared at the bloodied and bruised Kagome. "Thought I loved you? How could I love you? You are nothing but a waste of air.'

"You were nothing but a tool, to get to what he really wanted." A feminine voice was heard.

Kagome squinted to see who this new-comer was. "Ki- Kikyo…help me," pleaded the dieing Miko.

"Why would I help you?" Kikyo asked as if she really wanted to know.

"He is, he is out of control."

"Yes he is, isn't he? Thank Kami…he is helping me get my soul back. You know, the one you currently have in possession."

Hate filled in Kagome's eyes. "You must feel smart, two big words in one sentence…he wouldn't do this to me."

Kikyo gave Kagome a slap in the face "Yes he would little girl."

Kagome responded by spitting blood at Kikyos pale, dead, face.

Kikyo laughed coldly as she wipe the blood off with the edge of her sleeve. "Inu-Yasha loves me, not you. He is helping me, not you. And he isn't killing me, and he is you. Huh. Interesting." Kikyo looked at Inu-Yasha. "Do it." She said.

Shippo had a cold chill go down his spine. He quietly left Sango and Miroku and headed out into the forest.

Shippo stopped suddenly, the scent of Kagome's blood. Accompanied by her smell was Inu-Yasha's, and a foul stench of death. "Kikyo" Shippo gasped and ran after the smells.

"Kagome, I'll save you!" Shippo howled to the wind.

Inu-Yasha's hand was in Kagome's stomach, searching. Tears were forming in her eyes. Hatred and fear were also present in her emerald orbs. Another emotion was in her eyes. Pity.

"Inu-Yasha, you can stop this." Kagome voiced, choking on her own words.

Her reply was a slap in the face. "How dare you talk to me, you filthy wench." With that he began to pull and poke at her insides to make the pain intensify.

"Pull something out! Pull something out!" Kikyo urged as if she was a five year old school girl.

Inu-Yasha glanced a Kikyo. 'As you wish, my love."

As he was about to fulfill her request Inu-Yasha felt little claws go into his scalp.

"Fox Fire!" yelled Shippo repeatedly. One of the many attacked burnt off the ropes that bound Kagome to the tree.

Kagome summoned all her strength to aid Shippo. She threw a rock at Kikyo's head, Instantly knocking her out. Kagome flinched at her own terror. While Shippo was preoccupied with Inu-Yasha, Kagome took the remainder of the ropes and tied Kikyo up to a tree. Kagome could hear Shippo yelling things to Inu-Yasha such as "Not so tough now," and "What you gonna do about that punk." Kagome sighed and winced. The pain she was bearing was not the best to sigh with. She threw a rock at Inu-Yashas head and proceeded to tie him up as well. As soon as the deed was done, Kagome picked up Shippo and started to run. Inu-Yasha was going to wake up soon and she really didn't want to stick around and wait until he woke up.

As Kagome ran fro both of their lives she left behind only that of a blood trail(stealthy huh?). All that she could think about was getting away. She could feel herself slipping into a state of darkness. Kagome struggled to keep to the light, but eventually had to give up.

Kagome was running. Shippo was surprised that she could run that fast. Especially with all the injuries she had. All of a sudden she stopped. 'oops thought too soon'

Shippo qwas flung into a nearby tree. "Kagome what was that all," Shippo stopped in mid-sentence. Shippo looked at his adopted mother. "Kagome?" She wasn't breathing. He felt for a pulse, there was none. Shippo began to cry. "Snap out of it Shippo, Think about what Kagome would do in this situation." He said to himself. Even now Kagome's beauty was unquestionable. Her long black hair was spread out around her, and her perfect features looked as if they were at peace. Shippo transformed into a bird, picked up Kagome, and headed toward the only person that he could think of that could save his mother.

Sesshomaru was scouting his territory tp make sure that any unwanted creatures, namely Naraku, were approaching. He leaped on a tree to get a better view of his lands. He could smell, form a mile away, a young Kitsune and a human. A dead, female, human. "How odd." Sesshomaru said to himself. He took another whiff. He could smell it, although it had the scent of death mixed in, he could smell it. Roses and rain. He remembered the only other time he had smelt it on a person was when his mother was alive. Come to think of it, Inu-Yasha's wench smelled alittle like that. And they did always have a Kitsune with them. "This could prove interesting."

Shippo caught the scent of Sesshomaru in the air. "Bingo" Shippo said using one of the phrases that Kagome sometimes used when something came to her liking.

Aas Shippo landed and changed back into his regular form he felt a surge of force move him into a tree by his neck.

Shippo didn't have the slightest idea what to do. Yes his intention was to find Sesshomaru, but now he had no idea what to do.

"You have come to revive the girl, correct?" Sesshomaru asked, rather calmly.

"Yes." Shippo managed to get out.

"Very well, stand aside." Sesshomaru unsheathed the tenseiga and focused his energy. With a quick swipe of his sword he killed the death demons. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"What?" she stated confused.

"I have brought you back to life, human."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, still lost. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style. Kagome didn't protest.

"Wait for me!" Shippo said as he jumped on her. Kagome flinched slightly at the application or force. Sesshomaru made a cloud under his feet and headed back to his castle.

After 20 minutes both the human and the Kitsune were asleep. Sesshomaru looked down slightly annoyed.

Kagome woke up to find herself in a bed. Silk sheets surrounded her, like an ocean. She started to freak. Events of the previous day crept into her thoughts. Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, Shippo, darkness, Sesshomaru.

SESSHOMARU

"Oh Shit."

(Well that is the first chapter. Yes it was great wasn't it? I know. Just makes you want to read more. Well that is good. Read oncoming chapters. Yes, yes when they come read them. Oh yes. I thought I would let you know that I really don't like Inu-Yasha, sooooooooo he is most likely going to be a bad guy through out this story. Oh and if I spelt the names of the swords wrong tell me. REVIEW!!!!)


	2. A new Job

Hey again sorry for the delay in updating. To all the people who reviewed, thanks. This is the second chapter incase you cannot read numbers.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.

On with the story:

Last time: Kagome woke up to find herself in a bed. Silk sheets surrounded her, like an ocean. She started to freak. Events of the previous day crept into her thoughts. Inu-Yasha, Kikyo, Shippo, darkness, Sesshomaru.

SESSHOMARU

"Oh Shit."

**Chapter 2**

Kagome slipped out of bed and inspected her surroundings. She felt the aura of another being in the room. Kagome reached for her bow and arrows, but realized that she had left them at the campsite.

"Mi' Lady what would you like for breakfast?" A voice said. Kagome jumped.

A female demon came into view. She was beautiful. Two tiger ears were visible through her red hair. She also had a bushy that matched her hair. "I am sorry. I did not wish to startle you, Mi' Lady." She said.

"Oh, it's okay. And you don't have to call me that, just Kagome. Yeah, what's your name?"

"My name is Faye. Mi'…Kagome." Faye smiled.

"I like your name."

"Kagome what would you like for breakfast?" Faye asked.

"Um some fruit would be nice, thanks."

"Ok," Faye pointed to a door. "Through there you will find an indoor spring." She pointed to a closet, "In there you will find clothes. I will back shortly." Faye bowed then left.

After Kagome took her bath she looked through the closet and picked out a black kimono with a hot pink dragon holding a crescent moon on it.

Faye entered the room with her breakfast. "Lord Sesshomaru wished to see you in the library after you eat."

"I cant feel the rest of my soul!" Screamed Kikyo. "She should be dead by now!" Kikyo looked at Inu-Yasha. "This is your fault. If you would have gotten her earlier we would know for sure of the bitch died!"

"I know…I am sorry luv." Said Inu-Yasha trying to soothe Kikyo.

The miko screamed out in frustration. "What are we going to tell the monk and demon slayer?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"She was kidnapped!" yelled Inu-Yashay to his companions. "We have to go get her!"

"Did you see who took her?" Sango asked.

"Where is Shippo?" Asked Miroku. Just now noticing that the young kit was gone(what friends).

"Oh yeah they took him too, but we have to get Kagome!"

"Alright let's go."

Inu-Yasha smiled and did a little jig in his head. 'I am so good, they didn't suspect anything.'

Sesshomaru could smell the miko coming. She knocked at the door.

"Procede."

"You asked for me?"

"I brought you back to life for one reason. Bait. I intend to use you to get the tetsiaga from my weakling brother. He doesn't deserve such a fine weapon as that. I treat my hostages with respect and I expect my servants to do the same as well. If they give you any trouble report to me and I will deal with them accordingly. Your pup has been taken care of. He is out side playing with Rin." The demon said.

Kagome stared at him. "Wow you said that all in one breathe, oh and by the way, it won't work."

"What exactly won't work?"

"Your grand plan. He already wants me dead. It won't make any difference if you or he kills me. I am just sure that he would enjoy it more."

"Ah I suppose that he is the one that killed you?"

Kagome nodded.

"Chose the dead bitch over you I suppose."

A sharp pain was felt in her stomach, even though that was what happened but it still hurt to think about it. She nodded again.

"Well in that case," Sesshomaru ran at her before she could react he had her by the neck pushed against the wall. "I guess I could kill you now."

Kagome stared into his eyes.

"Of course if I killed you now my brother would get what he wanted…I just couldn't let that happen. Besides blood stains are so hard to get out of the carpet." He released his hand from her neck, but didn't move from his position. He stared at her and felt the urge to kiss her. He pulled away quickly. "You will be Rins tutor. You will be under my protection as well as your pup. You may get one week out of the every month to do what you wish."

Kagome stared at him. Her face never changed. "What makes you think that I would want you to work for you?"

Sesshomaru laughed "Because if you don't I will personally give you to Inu-Yasha. You have until dinner to decide, one more thing you will address me as Lord Sesshomaru from now on."

Kagome headed for the door. With one more unbelievable glance she was gone.

Sesshomaru returned to his work. He stared one more time at the door. 'Strange girl.'

"Kikyo is everything situated." Naraku asked.

"Well Inu-Yasha has joined our side, and he acting like everything is normal to the demon slayer and the monk but…."

"But?"

"When we went to kill Kagome she ran away with the Kitsune."

"That is a pretty big but." Kagura was heard form the shadows.

Ignoring Kagura he turned to Kikyo. "You must find and kill her."

"Yes my Lord."

"Do not disappoint me again."

"Shippo would you like to live here?" Kagome asked the hyperactive demon.

"You mean here with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, and Rin."

"But I thought that Sesshomaru was a bad guy?"

"Yes but you know the saying- an enemy of my enemy is my friend. Plus Sesshomaru doesn't seem that bad."

"Yeah, plus I like playing with Rin."

Kagome smiled at Shippo. "Ok I guess that were staying."

"Yay, wait what about Miroku and Sango and Kiarra?"

Kagome smiled a sad one. "They will be fine, don't worry."

OK well that is the end of this chapter. I know I haven't really got anywhere but I will soon, I promise. Yep Ok. Review!


End file.
